Niklaus Oberon
Niklaus Oberon is a Trilliant Ring Founder and the Chief Science Officer assigned to the Trillia IX Surface Research Department. While he comports himself as a noble, his reticence to discuss his past has aroused many lingering questions within the organization. Title & Responsibilities Chief Science Officer (CScO), Surface Research - Trilliant R&D. The Trilliant Ring's research division works developing and testing conceptual products before true manufacture. Trilliant R&D is notoriously methodical about its work and often focuses on perfecting a single concept for decades before handing the technical instructions off to the engineering division to implement. These staff are at the top of their respective scientific disciplines and have benefited greatly from Trilliant Life-Extension Therapy. The Surface Research subdivision is responsible for projects involving the surface of Trillia IX. Their mission statement is to "further environmental remediation research to restore habitability to the planet's surface." The Trilliant Ring's extensive investment in this subdivision is a shining example of the company's commitment to corporate social responsibility. Traits and Appearance A well-kept older man with a mane of grey hair and immaculate, fashionable business attire. Despite his advanced age, improvements in Trilliant Life Extension Therapy (LET) and gradual cosmetic procedures have sharpened Oberon's look over the better part of the last century. He appears much older than most of The Trilliant Ring's Upper Echelon, as many of Trilliant's LET procedures were unavailable during his formative years. As with most of his fellow employees, years of "brand enforcement" has acclimatized him to sporting fashionable and well-groomed attire for all of his public-facing appearances. Biography Already past his midlife at the founding of the Trilliant Ring, Dr. Oberon has spent nearly two centuries working on projects for the organization. Dr. Oberon's early life was spent as a researcher and senior advisor on Imperial Prime, working in the service of his house. At the age of 136, he was contacted by the Trilliant Ring and invited to join their ongoing expedition in the Igliza system. It was there Oberon and his compatriots founded The Trilliant Ring. While he was a relative newcomer compared to the other Founders, his longtime attachment to the organization has cemented his role in its Upper Echelon. Oberon has devoted his life to a number of research projects for the organization. The innocuously named "Surface Research" subdivision where he now resides has become something of a playground for emeritus researchers and surviving Founders who have not seized a position within management. This inconspicuous arm of Trilliant R&D serves as a sort of retirement package that keeps former executives away from prying eyes. While some of their work bears fruit for the organization, the subdivision's activities might arouse unwanted attention or publicity. Therefore, its precise activities are a closely guarded secret and kept off-limits at Research Post Igliza. Few, if any, living individuals would recognize Oberon from his life back on Imperial Prime. However, his permanency within the organization, mysterious past, and position at Surface Research conspire to illicit many rumors among fellow staff members. Some claim he is secretly a synth, others claim he was a scion of House Cygnus or the illegitimate child of the Blood Eagle, others claim he is an immortal shapeshifting alien in human form. Whatever the rumor, Oberon doesn't talk much about his time before The Trilliant Ring or his former attachments. From what little his colleagues have been able to pry from him, he once had a wife (now deceased), and was once in service - or perhaps a member - of a noble house. Interestingly, though it is rumoured he was once a noble, there is no formal record of him performing Exigo. If he is a member of a noble House, he is ostensibly still deployed on House business. Hobbies and Interests Like most of the Founders of the Trilliant Ring, Dr. Oberon has had an exceptionally long lifespan and ample time to perfect his talents. He is profoundly interested in the workings of the human body and focuses his research efforts in medicine, life-extension, bio-engineering, and synthetic life. During his frequent trips off-surface, he can often be found discussing the implications of artificial life with other members of the Upper Echelon. Aside from his myriad scientific and technical interests, he is also a classically trained cellist and occasional mech-sparring partner to Orin Locke. He has yet to beat Orin in an official bout, inviting much consternation from his peers. Gathered Facts Few, if any bits of Oberon's past have surfaced over the years. However, given the curiosity of his staff, they have collected a small list of facts on what they have deduced about their boss: * Oberon once had a wife who is now deceased. Her maiden name is unknown, but she was a Meret of House Lyra by the name of Dalia. She is buried somewhere in the Antakis system. * Oberon met his wife at the Imperial Conservatory on Imperial Prime; he was a cellist, she was a flautist. A picture exists of the two of them together, part of a symphony playing for the Masked Emperox. * Oberon often reflects on the Here and the After. While he may not be overtly religious, he seems to lean towards the Lyran Cult of Death. * Speculated: Oberon has never mentioned any children, either his own or his wife's. It is highly speculated that he has no heirs, alive or otherwise. It may also be the case that Oberon is unaware if his wife had children. Others have speculated that due to their close relationship and frequent conversations that James Brighte might be related to Oberon. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members